Down Goes Another One
by thesebrandneweyes
Summary: Leah Clearwater's pospective. She is still trying to get over Sam Uley, and finds it all too much when another member of her pack imprints. Leah makes a big step and moves out, and enrolls in Forks High School. Will she ever find love?
1. Prologue

Oh good God, not another one. Myths aren't supposed to be real, you know. Why do I have to be the only one not to imprint? Now it's just me and Jacob, although he's madly in love anyway. My own brother, my younger brother has left me. Once again I hated the fact that nothing in our lives was private, every moment I lived as this _thing, _in this _form _was playing in the minds of my pack. And now I was seeing whoever my brother had just fallen in love with.

I hated having to see this; I was the only one left now who didn't have anyone. The day Sam left me I was devastated. I stayed in the confinement of my four bedroom walls for days. Being alone felt strange and alien as Sam had always been by my side. Even though I longed for company I couldn't bare to face the world. See happiness, it made the pain deepen seeing others happy when I had to suffer like this.

When I became a wolf too it became so much harder. Everyone knows that I'm not over Sam, but I try to not make it hard for him. He shouldn't have to suffer like I did, he didn't ask to be cursed. No one did. No matter how positive I tried to be I couldn't find anything worth while about my new life. Every time I phase all I can see, all I can feel is their love. It is excruciating.

I need to get away. I need to be free. I can't take this any more. Sam Ulley, get out of my head. I pierced my skin against the sharp branches as I slowed my pace and allowed the anger to radiate from me. In order to change back I had to be calm. Letting go of all of the hate, all of the suffering I let my body soothe and soon I was me again. My same, hollow self.


	2. 1: Tremble For My Beloved

Once I was fully clothed I made my way back to the house, mum would begin to get worried, as usual. Hopefully Seth wouldn't be home, I didn't have the strength to face him. Looking up at the sky I suddenly felt afraid, but not of the darkness. Would I really be alone for the rest of my life? Would I never find anyone that loved me? Well, not in this place anyway.

That's it. I made the decision, I was close to home. Jacob would know instantly but I didn't care. Let him try and stop me, as if he could out run me. Soon I saw the familiar house and slowed down. Mum was waiting in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where have you been young lady? You know your curfew. You weren't even on patrol this evening; you had me so worried." I looked down at the floor, letting my tangled hair fall in front of my face. I couldn't look at my mother's kind eyes, it would upset her so much if I left, she was so alone now. But I knew I had to go. To start over.

"Leah?" I was an open book to my mother, nothing could get past her. Even though she couldn't see my face she knew the pain in my eyes.

"Mum I'm fine. I lost track of time that's all, I'm tired. I think I'm just going to head upstairs to bed." Fighting back the tears I bit my lip; the blood trickled but it soon dried up and the pain was gone. I'm telling a lie; the one good thing about being a werewolf was that I healed fast. Well, wounds on the outside anyway. Nothing could ever soothe the pains inside me. From my heart.

I used to my speed to reach my room but before I could help it I was crying. Cold tears ran down my face dampening my hair. The coolness soothed my warm skin, but it did nothing from the pounding headache. My whole head shook as I fell to the bed beneath me. The knife was stabbing my chest digging deeper. Only one person could make the pain go away, but they would never be by my side to comfort me again. The knife dug deeper, the pain in my heart was pushing and pulling me down.

Soon sleep took me and helped ease the pain, although my silent dreams filled my body with fear. This reoccurring nightmare was making me restless and leaving me breathless when I woke. All my nightmare consisted of was me, and me alone. Just the darkness. It came as a thief in the night and consumed every part of me. Slipping further into nothingness I woke screaming. The darkness around me didn't provide any comfort and the images fluttered through my mind. I shrank into my duvet, despite my fever.

Eventually I was curled over and rocking gently. Why did I have to feel like this now? Sam was gone, it had been long enough. When was I going to get over him and just move on! My bedroom walls drew closer, suffocating me. I had to get out of this hellish place, and soon. I decided that I could just get my own place, I was old enough. Even if I didn't look it. I was trapped in this young body forever. I could move down to Forks, it was quiet there. And there would be no chance of any of my wolverine friends following me, what with the Cullens. Bella was safe with them, I would be. I would be invisible anyway, I am here.

It was still near by so I could see mum, but far enough away to just be myself. And start my new life alone. The Cullens, they wouldn't be a problem would they? After all, they lived in a forest. And the others seemed to be alright with them, apart from Jacob of course. He just acted calm and collective for Bella's sake.

Maybe moving there wouldn't be so bad after all. I could find one of their numbers easily. Knowing Seth he probably had it on speed dial. Glancing over the clock I realised how early it was; 3:00am. Everyone else was asleep, the air rang with silence. Being careful to avoid the creaking floor board I manoeuvred across my bedroom until I reached the door. It was still shut from where I had slammed it, how long had I been asleep for? A few hours? But the fear from my nightmare ignited my body and my heart still pulsed angrily.

I was not going to be able to get any more sleep so there was no point staying in my room. Where would Seth leave his phone? Most likely by the computer; I was correct. Typical Seth, when he wasn't running around like a headless chicken he could be found on the computer. Too my amusement the number I had been searching for was on his speed dial. Number 4 was Edward Cullen.

On the second ring the phone answered to a smooth, velvet voice.

"Hello Leah." Damn it! I forgot about the physic. They would have been expecting the call from the moment I got out of bed.

"Good, uh, morning Edward. Sorry to disturb you so late."

"Never mind Leah. It is not as if you woke us." Of course, vampires never slept. Strangely enough this didn't feel strange. I was having a conversation with Edward Cullen, a vampire. And yet, I didn't mind.

"Now I'm guessing that seeing as you have phoned at this late hour your call has a matter of urgency." He was so formal, it was rather charming actually. Wait! Leah! Stop this right now! I pushed those thoughts aside and continued with the conversation. After a few minutes the phone was passed to their father, Dr Cullen.

"Please," the calm voice said, "call me Carlisle." Why were they so, welcoming? We should be declaring everlasting war against them. However, I was asking to be allowed on their territory, on a permanent basis.

"So you understand, Carlisle. I do not wish to cause any harm. I woke up this morning with a need for change. And I am sure that I will be safe nearby, and so will the rest of the pack." Oops. Crap.

"Speaking of which, are the others informed of your recent decision?" He was considerate, I had to give him that. He knew not to mention Sam, my leader. Their leader. I wasn't having any part of that anymore. I would become a lone wolf. I chuckled silently at my own joke.

"No, Carlisle. They are currently unaware. Although compliments of Jacob, by morning they will have found out. As usual his gift of being able to hear our decisions has its drawbacks. I know that they will try to stop me, but they will let me go eventually. They don't like to see me unhappy, I know that much from being able to read their minds."

He was silent for a few moments before replying,

"Very well then, I see no reason for you not to be allowed to move here. As long as we stay civilised there is no cause for concern." I heard a low growl in the distance, my bet was on Blondie. Darn Jacob, he was rubbing off onto us.

So that was it. We both said goodbye and then it was silent once more. Tomorrow morning I was moving to Forks.


	3. 2: Flightless Bird

**Disclaimer: Even though they feature in my story, unfortunately I don't own the Cullens. I don't own anything twilight ):**

**

* * *

**

**Notes on Chapter: Sorry that this is sad still, and boring, but this chapter needed to happen, so just get through it! I will update when I can - in my mind i'm on chapter five. The song for this chapter is Flightless Bird, American Mouth - iron & wine. (Because of the reference to leaving home, birds etc.)**

* * *

That night I got little sleep. After my phone conversation with the Cullens I slumped back to my room in an attempt to regain some sleep. I failed. Despite my tiredness as soon as the sun rose and beams of light came pouring through my window casting shadows across my room I got out of bed.

My laptop lay gathering dust on my desk, I rarely used it. In one stride I was there, now sitting down and turning it on. For some reason I was eager. Where the energy was coming from I did not know, I must have been running on fumes. It suddenly sparked to life and the welcome page filled the screen. Within minutes I was logged in and signed online.

I typed 'places to rent' into the search bar and then scrolled through the countless links. I eventually found the one I was looking for and clicked 'Forks'. Soon the page was filled with images of houses. According to the site, there were 46 houses currently available in my price range. All I wanted was a place with one bedroom. Nothing else mattered really. There had to be at least _one_ for me.

*

One week passed until the final paperwork arrived. I raced down the stairs at the sound of the letterbox rattling, knocking over my mum. Shouting back a feeble apology I chuckled silently to myself. Her ears weren't as sensitive as mine so she would never know. She was suspicious as usual; nothing could stay hidden for long from my mum. It had been one week and I had made barely any contact with the outside world, other than the petrol station where I worked.

It had been long enough, she would squeeze it out of me eventually. So I decided to just give in and let her know. I opened up the envelope as I sat down at the table. As I spread the documents I felt her eyes over my shoulder, scanning the pages in front of me. Then silence. All she could say was, "When?". As much as mum wanted me to stay here she knew that I was unhappy in La Push. From the moment I learned who I was and about my heritage, I hated myself. Every morning as I peered at my reflection I was repulsed by what I saw. I was disgusted with what I had become. As useless as I already felt in this state, Sam leaving me made everything worse. It made me feel worthless. The pain sank deep into my heart through those dark days.

Change is inevitable, and I felt the need for it. Change is good. I repeated the latter to myself. Suddenly I remembered the person standing behind me and their sadness. She was still waiting for me to reply. I simply answered, "Tomorrow." Mum tried hard to hold back the tears, I could see the restraint in her temple. The lines in her forehead were deepening.

"Well, in that case, I should offer some assistance and help you pack. Two pairs of hands are always better than one I always say."

"Yeah, thanks mum." After that we spoke no more words. The rest of the day was spent in silence, and we either nodded, shook our heads or pointed. Even though she was helping me, I would have preferred to pack alone; the tension was unbearable. As evening fell and the tiredness began to sink in my belongings were finally packed neatly away in my truck. I decided to call it a night and got ready for bed. I didn't feel like eating so I just had a shower. The cool water soothed me, as due to my temperature I had a permanent headache.

As I climbed into bed, I began to panic. This was really happening, tomorrow. I was finally leaving La Push forever. Sinking into the duvet consciousness left me and I slept dreamlessly.

*

Morning came and morning went. Another day. Trying not to linger to complicate things and make this even more difficult for the both of us I hugged mum and kissed her goodbye, still not saying a word. She waved as I drove away.

The bird had left her nest, leaving her mother behind. She had finally plucked the courage and flown away. I was free.


	4. 3: Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullen's or anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer enjoys that privilege. **

**Notes: Again, sorry that this chapter is boring and depressing – again! But she has to actually move house! Don't worry, next chapter is her first day at school. She has a very interesting lunch involving Edward... :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy. I promise after this it will cheer up! Song for this chapter, ironically, is HOME – Michael Bublè. **

The journey to my new home was long but peaceful. Despite my initial fears calmness swept over me. Driving slower than usual helped keep me calm also. Other traffic passed me by angrily but for once I wasn't bothered by the people around me. Soon the roads narrowed and became sparse. I was in my new home, in the small town of Forks.

Determined to leave my old life behind, in a moment of hesitation I exceeded the limit. My truck groaned but I ignored it. I accelerated further. Minutes later I came to a cluster of trees and soon I had arrived. It was obviously much smaller than my previous home. Even though I had some money saved from working, as well as the money I inherited from dad, altogether it wasn't much, just enough.

I cut the engine as I pulled into the drive, allowing my truck a well earned rest. I stepped out of my truck and across the gravel, and slowly I walked up to the small house. It was surrounded by trees, at least it would be quiet, I thought. Despite the lingering grey clouds above, the scene around me was quite beautiful. Faint glimmers of sunlight burst through the greyness, sparkling off of the pools of water scattered on the drive, causing rainbows to dance across the lawn.

Now I was walking up the stone path and stepping onto the porch. I noticed the bricks, faded with age as I ran my fingers over them. I reached the door. Had I just made the biggest mistake of my life?

Fumbling in my pocket I pressed my fingers against what I had been searching for, the keys. I carefully placed them in the lock and turned. Soon I was opening the door pushing it slightly and then gingerly stepping inside with caution. It wasn't what I had been expecting; Small and cold yes, but this old? Judging by the thick layers of dust this house hadn't been occupied for some time.

Suddenly it dawned on me, this place would need a thorough clean. I groaned at the thought. So I spent the rest of the afternoon scrubbing, but mostly dusting, as I cleaned the small house. By six o'clock I was finished cleaning, but I still had to bring all of my belongings inside. My growling stomach reminded me that I was hungry, so I decided that take out was the best option, for this evening anyway.

For some reason I enjoyed organising the contents of my new house and settling in. Maybe it was the fact that even though it was in no way extravagant or something to be proud of, it was my own. No younger, annoying, love sick puppy of a brother. Hah! He was still stuck at home. I took a moment to consider the benefits: no more Seth, no more curfews, rules. No more sharing a bathroom! I looked around the cosy living room and thought to myself that I was going to have to redecorate. Which reminded me; I need to get a job!


	5. 4: I Cannot Forget

**Sorry for the delay - the evening i set aside to writing it was disasterous - i am a day behind...  
Nehoos, this chapter is much more cheerful. The song is I Cannot Forget - Maroon 5**

**Please leave a review? They make me happy. But if no one is reading it then I won't carry on**

* * *

My first day at Forks High – a day that I can never forget. I was up before the first beams of light made their way through into my new room. Almost a week had passed since I moved into my new home, so it was time to start school – again. I wanted at least to attempt to fit in here so I decided to repeat a year of school. It would be the first step of starting a new life and meeting new people. The second was finding a job, but I would worry about that some other time.

Right now I wanted to concentrate on getting myself ready. I ate breakfast quickly, just nibbling at the edges of my bagel, I didn't have an appetite this morning. Why was I so nervous? This shouldn't be a big deal. I could easily repeat my senior year. Getting ready was an easy task so I soon found that I had nothing to do. As hard as I tired to drag out trying on clothes and showering for a long time, I still had nothing to do. I even attempted styling my hair; big mistake. Even though it was pointless turning up two hours early for school I brushed my teeth and flew through the door, and climbed into my truck.

As my truck roared to life I began to pull away from the drive – then it suddenly dawned on me; I had no idea where I was going. To pass the time I made a slight detour to the Cullen's house. They were going to love me for that. It wouldn't be so bad, I thought. Besides, they were the only 'people' I knew in Forks, aside from Bella Swan. But we didn't have a great history, in fact we had barely spoken two words to each other. And there was Charlie; he'd squeal on me and tell Billy where I was, and it would soon get back to the pack. I never told them where I was going, just that I was moving out, anywhere, just away from La Push.

Which reminded me – I hadn't phased for almost a month. I shuddered at the thought, I was going to start "_aging." _I choked out the last word. Before I reached their drive, a familiar blur came dancing towards me. Alice Cullen always seemed to amaze me with her elegance. Wait, I thought she couldn't see us in her visions? Something to do with mortal enemy nonsense.

"Hey Alice. Surprised to see me?" She shook her head, sending a wave through the various brown spikes around her delicate features. She really was a work of art, stunning. Why did all of the Cullens have to be so gorgeous?

"Well I'm surprised to see you actually," I answered, trying not to frown. I didn't want her to think that I was annoyed in any way.

"It seems that you are loosing the connection with your pack and so I can see you, very faintly, in my visions. I am guessing you haven't phased for some time." Her voice had a musicality towards it. The sweet sound rang gently through my ears. I wish I could say the same for my nose, on the other hand. It seems that I had forgotten how, potent, their scent was. Alice must have been thinking the same, as she wrinkled her nose.

"That's right, it's been a while."

"Well. Let's get you to school then. You can ride with me today, you can come back for your truck after school." Her angelic smile brightened my mood; it was impossible to be sad around this enchanting pixie. It seemed that I was beginning to like the Cullens. Fancy that! As we drove away, rather rapidly in Alice's 'shining beauty' a faint growl could be heard, coming from the Cullen's residence. My guess was on Blondie.

We still had time before school started so Alice took it upon herself to be my personal tour guide. As there were few students around this early, we walked an inhuman pace, our quick strides sending echoes to bounce across the corridor walls. For the rest of the morning Alice stayed by side, and I have to admit that I was enjoying her company. When it was time for fourth period I was disheartened when we had to go into separate classes. This time, the lesson moved slowly forward.

At lunch a dancing pixie summoned me to the table where the Cullens sat. The fact that I was the new girl, combined with my close association with the Cullens made me the topic of each student's conversation. Every word, every whisper, every breath. I heard it all.

Turning around I saw him for the first time. In that perfect moment my whole body froze. My heart stopped beating and I felt as if every part of me was being drawn towards the sight before me. Time slowed allowing me to examine every strand of his golden brown hair. However, I never saw his face as his back was turned. Using all of my strength I drove my foot forward taking a step…

I was suddenly interrupted by a burst of laughter coming from Edward's direction. Turning my head around to face him, my eyes flared angrily like burning flames. If looks could kill, I thought.

"_I am going to kill you Edward Cullen. This is not funny. Please keep my thoughts out of your head."_

His knuckles turned white as he tried to hold back the laughter.

"_Edward, I swear. I will harm you if you don't cut this out right now. What is going on?"_

He simply placed his perfectly arranged features in his cold hands.

"_If you're not going to tell me then cut it out! I said cut it out Edward, I'm warning you Mr Cullen, this is NOT funny!"_

"_You have no idea," _he thought to his thoughts sounded like soft velvet to my ears. Recently I had discovered that due to his unique mind reading ability, and my ability to communicate with my pack whilst in the form of a wolf, if Edward directed a thought at me, I could hear it. I guessed that the rest of the pack could do this also, but we weren't exactly on speaking terms. I wondered how this was affected when I phased? Edward and I would have to experiment after school…

Once again his fists clenched. This time his efforts were unsuccessful; the cafeteria shook with the roar of Edward's laughter.

"_EDWARD CULLEN! I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! You and me, outside, NOW!"_

I turned my head back towards the remarkable sight in front of me. Once again my body froze as I drank his breathtaking appearance in. What was happening to me? I was intrigued by this stranger, who was this beautiful boy?


	6. 5: I Caught Myself

**Song for this is I Caught Myself - Paramore**

**:D - Happy chapter - :D**

* * *

My head was filled with him and him alone. Why was he having this affect on me? I didn't know who he was or what he even looked like. Even so, his hair alone enchanted me. What was his face going to do to me? When I turned away from him ad ran, dropping my dray, Alice sprinted after me. She was concerned. What was I going to tell her, that I was fascinated by a stranger's hair? Yes, I sounded like any normal, sane teenage wolf.

That night my dreams were filled with lights, love and laughter. Never had they been so vibrant. Even though I never saw his face, my mystery man was perfect. For the first time in a long time, I felt peaceful when I woke up, not bothered by the empty space beside me. Maybe soon that seat would be filled…

Wait! What? No! Leah, pull yourself together. You barely know him, no correction: you do not know him. He is just a boy, get a hold of yourself. Eager to find out who he was I hurried myself an got ready for school. Just another hour or so.

*

"Leah, what's up? You've been quiet the whole way. And you haven't stopped fidgeting." Her perfect features creased into a frown. It was time to tell her, she would just have a vision otherwise. But how on earth could I tell her? What was wrong with me?

"You know that I was acting, strange, at lunch yesterday?" She nodded her pale head.

"I well, I uh…" Just say it for crying out loud! "Isawthisboyandican'tgethimoutofmyhead!" I practically screamed at her, talking rather quickly. She seemed to understand, which was surprising. Though her reaction was even more startling – she was smiling! Her grin was spread from ear to ear, revealing her perfect teeth, her perfect smile.

"Leah's got a cru-sh. Leah's got a cru-sh." Alice began to sing chants for a few moments, like the ones we used to say in kindergarten.

"Alice, cut it out. You haven't heard it all yet…I haven't actually seen him. Well, his face. I just saw the back of his head. And I have no idea who he actually is…"

She turned her attention back to the road, apparently startled. Well, I wasn't surprised. What the hell was going on? I didn't even know, how could I have expected Alice to do? Soon enough she was spinning us around and then elegantly skidding to a halt, perfectly, in the parking lot. All eyes on us we stepped out of the yellow beauty and made our way up to the main entrance.

Suddenly I felt that same, familiar pull on my body. Listening to instincts alone, I turned to face the source of the incredible force pulsing through my veins. Then when I saw him. Instantly all of the longing in my heart faded and the scars disappeared. It was now filled with something else. My whole frame shook with pure joy and every part of me wanted to reach out as my heart began rocketing out of my chest. It began accelerating as my body went out of control.

This feeling was strange, the sensation was new, thrilling. The look in his eyes set my soul alight. He had some kind of magic about him, quite hypnotic. Instead of being afraid I wanted more. A wave of excitement ran through me as my body strengthened. My angel was walking towards _me. _My angel was smiling at _me._

My dreams had done him no justice – his face was quite remarkable. I had never seen a more perfect sight. His beauty in no way exceeded Edward's, or even compared. But he was unique and in my eyes he was magnificent. He was breathtaking.

His pace quickened – was he eager? I dread to think if the expression that was on my face at that moment, I can imagine something highly embarrassing that Emmet would no doubt tease me about. Again I forgot everyone else around me, all of the voices and concentrated on the person in front of me. Paces away was perfection. He was here, My heart soared as his soft lift curved to form an enchanting smile, he waved. Trying not to swoon I steadied myself. I bit my lip to contain my excitement.

"Hello there, you must be Leah." He knows my name! "I'm Mike by the way, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held his hand out and met mine.

"M..M..Mike?"

"Yeah, Mike Newton."


	7. 6: I'm Yours

**Sorry for the delay – I have been very busy! So, another happy chapter. It is quite short but the drama will soon begin. So yes, Leah has FINALLY imprinted and it's ON MIKE NEWTON! So how does Mike feel? Will he return her love? All will be revealed. **

**Once again, please review! They make me so happy, so leave a comment with your thoughts.**

**The song for this chapter is 'I'm Yours' – The Script.**

**Mike's POV**

Oh my word, this girl is hot! I mean her hand. Quickly I pulled her hand from mine and took a step back. Instantly the sparkle in her eyes disappeared and her smile was gone, did she not want me to leave?

Before I could even take a breath my whole body was being drawn towards her. I felt like a puppet being pulled along by the strings of destiny – wait, what was I saying? I had only just met the girl. Strangely enough I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was taken back by her soft features and bright eyes. She was enchanting and in that moment I wished to learn everything about her.

"Sorry, I must get going. Would you like to walk with me to class?" As her face warmed and her eyes lightened the corners of her mouth lifted and formed a perfect smile. Once again I was breathless by this girl, from witnessing her smile, so close to my own.

"I would love to." Wow. Her voice sounded magical, and was just as beautiful as her face. I couldn't help but smile again, I must have looked like a grinning idiot. As we walked together into the school my heart began to soar. I felt sparks ignite within me.

**Leah's POV**

That morning was magical. His beautiful eyes and his soft voice was implanted in my memory, they would never fade. I had never expected love to feel like this. Just thinking the word made me feel giddy and somehow strengthened the connection between us. Imprinting was far more thrilling than I could ever have imagined or expected, as I had doubted whether I was capable or not. After all, I was the first ever wolf. Anything could happen, right?

The decision was made; I would phase later on and let the pack know that I was alright and that I was safe. Sam would be pleased, now I couldn't be allowed to suffer anymore. I wouldn't feel any more pain towards him anymore.

Walking up to the classroom side by side made me feel light headed. His affect on me was obvious but not the extent. I couldn't help but notice that every time I spoke his name, smiled at him or even glanced at him he would smile back at me, warming his eyes. I would hear the sudden change in his excited heart beat. Did he want this too?

Soon we had to part as we shared no classes together until the afternoon we both soon learned, when we had a whole year session in the hall and then PE after lunch.

"We will meet at lunch?" he said. Mike was planning on introducing me to his friends. My heart sank and my smile faded.

"I'm sorry Mike, I made plans with Alice Cullen. But tomorrow?" With that the joy returned to his face.

"I'll see you this afternoon then, I'll meet you after English. And don't forget about tomorrow." He winked at me as he walked away. I called after him foolishly,

"Good bye Mike!" Several heads turned but looked away again. They didn't seem to understand what the fuss was about. Once again I was alone. But Mike Newton had smiled at me. He wanted to see me. He winked at me!

"Leah! Tell me everything!" Goodness, in my daze I hadn't noticed Alice approaching. I jumped right back.

"Ooh, sorry. My intention was not to startle you." I rolled my eyes sarcastically at the small vampire in front of me.

"Alice, why even pretend? I know that you heard every word, whether intentionally or not." In Alice's case, I guessed that I was right the first time.

"I know, but still. This is so exciting Leah. This is big. Huge. But weird. I mean, Mike? Mike Newton? Eww Leah, I thought you'd have a bit more taste." I punched her lightly.

"Uh! I'm offended." We laughed as we walked to class. I knew at that moment that all I wanted was him. I was unaware of his heart condition, but regardless he could have me. I was his. Skipping into the classroom I hummed "I'm Yours" to myself happily, . suddenly wishing for time to fly as fast as I was falling in love with him. The rest of the morning ticked by slowly.


	8. 7: Let The Flames Begin

**Song for this chapter is 'Let The Flames Begin' – Paramore. Yes, I do rather love their album. Have you got any song suggestions?**

**Lots of drama to come shortly! Enjoy! :D**

**REVIEW…hint…hint…hint…**

**Love from Ele.**

No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my lessons that morning the only thoughts pulsing through my mind were of Mike; his golden hair and the way his eyes lit up whenever I called his name. In English, the final lesson before PSHE I was holding onto patience wearing thin. The fact that we were studying 'Anne Hathaway' was not helping the current situation. Especially as it was my turn to read when there was an innuendo, 'a verb dancing in the centre if a noun.'

Throughout the lesson I received constant reminders from Edward who was on the other side of the wall with Jasper in history to control my thoughts. He would practically shout at me as my mind wandered and the vivid fantasies began.

"_Leah! Please." _

"_Sorry Edward."_

As our class was reminded of the upcoming PSHE lesson on 'relationships' I heard Jasper groan quietly. He would have a field day with emotions considering the topic of our session, typical. We had PSHE next and I would be able to spend it sitting by Mike. My soared and skipped a beat at the thought.

To my delight he was waiting for me outside the classroom, his tall frame leaning against the door. I felt my cheeks burn an embarrassing shade of crimson as he smiled at me. Edward scoffed quietly so only I could hear as he passed but only out of sarcasm.

As we walked together Mike chatted happily about his morning so far. However, I wasn't paying attention to his words, but to the sound of his voice. I smiled, nodded and laughed on cue as I gazed longingly into his warm eyes.

Suddenly his voice trailed and his attention was turned elsewhere; Bella Swan was walking our way. My fists became clenched as I fought back the anger. My long absence from phasing was making it harder to resist the urge. However the inner battle I fought was won and I remained frozen on the spot next to Mike. My eyes burned with ferocity. Edward had his arm protectively around her in case I refrained from controlling my temper in front of Bella. The look in his eyes was threatening. It suggested violence if Mike were to take a step closer.

"Hey Mike, looks like we're all together this period. Sit with us?" Mike smiled but it wasn't the same reaction as when I had spoken to him earlier. Some of my anger escaped me and my temperature cooled. I began to relax. Her eyes flickered over to her left as she noticed me. Her own smile faded.

"Leah, I didn't know that you, well. Uh, does Jacob know? That you…well, yeah." I turned to Mike as he began to frown, avoiding Bella's eyes.

"You two know each other?"

"We know of each other" My response was quick but despite my raging temperature I spoke the words coolly. Of course I knew Bella Swan. In turn she spoke with the same sharp tone.

"Yes, Leah and I have met in the past." Her eyes turned away from mine and she dropped her face. She must have been reflecting on distant memories; James, the Volturi, she had plenty of unfortunate incidents in her life time. Tension thickened the air around us.

"Well I was going to go the cinema tonight, I was wondering if you'd like to go too?"

"I would love to! Thanks Mike." Edward chuckled at my response.

"_What's so funny?"_ I thought to him.

"_You'll see. I don't think he was talking to you though."_

Once again I used all of my strength to fight off the anger, preventing my whole body from shaking with rage.

"Oh, well yeah. I was actually asking Bella. But you can come too Leah, if you'd like."

Speaking of the Devil, Bella began to laugh,

"I would love to come. If Edward came too."

A low growl ruptured from his chest – so low that I could scarcely hear it.

"Yes, I would appreciate that. We could double date if you'd like." My anger left me instantly and was replaced with immense happiness. He had said DATE.

"_I love you Edward! Thank you so much. What is he saying?"_

"_I thought you wanted me to keep other people's thoughts out of my head?"_

"_Oh pssh. Way to start listening to me now Edward. But this is different."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh please Edward!" _I pleaded.

"_Well to be perfectly honest I am amazed he's still standing and that he hasn't taken _

_off yet. He seems ecstatic that an attractive girl such as yourself has taken such a keen interest in him, seeing as I'm here also. He wants to scream, 'yes' but wishes not to embarrass himself." _I wanted to hug Edward. I could kiss him!

"Well, only if that is alright with Leah of course." I tucked his perfect smile away safely inside my mind.

"Fine by me! I'd love to." I on the other hand, was unable to conceal my excitement. Fail. Bella looked at her watch and sighed. We were going to be late. The four of us walked to the hall in silence, three of us smiling. Bella was just stunned and looked confused. I laughed silently to myself; she had no idea.

We walked into the hall with minutes to spare. Saved at the back discreetly were four seats next to Alice – she must have had a vision. We sat down, Mike on end and Bella next to Alice. It seemed that we were avoiding each other, so I was stuck with Edward.

Emmet was fighting back laughter as he smiled. Blondie on the other hand was not amused and did not share her husband's joy, her expression showed every ounce of her disgust. Ah, she'd warm up to me eventually. Edward leaned towards me and shook his head. Which reminded me.

"I cannot believe you told them."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well it's bleedin' obvious now, isn't it."

"Well actually Leah, I think Alice is the culprit here not me. I just read minds."

I silently apologised to him as I glowered at Alice. In response she just smiled mischievously and leaned her head to one side, causing her spiky hair to bounce.

The next hour was spent, one could say, humorously. Edward kept showing me other people's thoughts by replaying them in his mind to me. Several times I had to cover my mouth and bite my life to stop the giggles. I realised how likable Edward was and I wished that I hadn't been so hard on Seth for the past few months. I was beginning to really like Edward and enjoy his company, as well of his sister.

Strange coming from a werewolf about two vampires. I shook of the thought and suppressed another giggle as Edward showed me the thoughts of some of the girls in front concerning Jasper. Mike assumed that I found the discussion amusing – as if, how embarrassing? Compliments of Edward I was able to search his mind – his thoughts were full of confusion. I was delighted to know that he was constantly thinking of me also.

"_How can I like her? I've known her a day. But she seems to like you. And the idea of a date. Well, I don't know. I sure hope she likes me, she is so…" _Edward cut out the remnant of the thought.

"_What did he say? Edward!"_

"_Uh…he thinks you are attractive."_ If it were possible, I think a vampire just blushed.

Suddenly I was curious. If Mike was thinking about me, how about the others?

"_Edward? Does anyone else think I am, well, you know."_

"_Uh…"_

"_Edward. Do you?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_What's it like constantly being able to hear other people? I mean, I hate it when I am in my wolf form. But I take comfort in that when I phase back again, my thoughts are my own. And usually to myself."_

"_Yes, well, I do envy you there. As much as it can be amusing being able to hear other's thoughts, it can be rather disturbing when they are thinking of you. Or your family. Like now. That damn Stanley!"_

"_Ooh! Tell me tell me tell me."_

"_You don't want to know."_

"_I do. I really do."_

"_Honestly Leah, you really don't."_ I took his word for it.

I pulled Edward from my thoughts and looked back again at Mike. Every so often he would glance at me, and smile. Sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. It caused my heart to flutter and my pace to quicken. As each second dragged on I felt as if we would be trapped in here forever. Relief flooded over me as we were dismissed from the hall and finally allowed to escape. After lunch we would have PE and I would be with Mike again.

"Aren't you going to sit with us today then?" Alice's smile faded and she began to pout.

"Not today, I have something that I need to do. I'll sit with you on Thursday. I'm with Mike tomorrow." She winked and replied take care. With that I turned and headed for the door. Soon I was out of the school premises and free.


	9. 8: There She Goes

**Hey hey. Me again. Sorry for the mega long chapter! I just had so much I wanted to say. And I really had fun with her and Edward and their silent conversations. Also, I wanted their friendship to grow as well as hers and Alice's.**

**Anyways, any suggestions? Thought? Leave a comment then! :D**

**Right this chapter is really short because it was going to be part of the last chapter. But it was already so long because I added so much to it, I decided to make it into a smaller one. Leah runs into someone unexpected during lunch time…oooh! It's a surprise!!**

**The song for this chapter is 'There She Goes' sung by The La's. I just love it so much! :D Sorry, I'll shut up now. Promise!**

For the first time in a long while I laughed whole heartedly as the wind rushed through my hair causing it to dance on my shoulders. I was running with as much force as my human legs could carry me. Soon I was hidden by trees and I began to undress. It was time to do something that I had been putting off for some time, it was time to phase.

Looking around searching the surroundings the silence comforted me. Suddenly I let go of all my emotions and thoughts as I felt that same, familiar feeling pulse through me. My whole frame trembling I phased. The tear was much louder and vigorous than I could remember, due to my long absence from changing.

Once again as I glanced over my body I felt alienated, trapped inside this hideous form. I was a beast. I was a monster. How could Mike ever love me when I looked like this?

"_Mike who?" _I turned to meet the familiar face however I never found him.

"_Leah, Leah, Leah. What am I going to do with you, eh? When will you learn your lesson?" _Of course, Sam wasn't really here with me, just with my thoughts. I quickly tucked the distant memories of longing and suffering safely in my head. I was happy to hear his voice. We had been parted from one another for so long.

"_So come on, who's this Mike fellow who you've taken a shine to?"_ Even though I couldn't see him I felt his smile.

"_He is the person who I have imprinted on."_

"_Finally! I thought that you would never get over me._

"_Ha ha. You do realise that you are lucky that you're not here, because if you were I would have to squish you, right?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I never meant to hurt you love. No matter what happens between Emily and I, there will never come a day where I shall stop loving you. I will always love you Leah, know that. And I will never forgive myself for what happened, for what I did to you."_

"_Stop it. Sam, stop it. This isn't fair. Look, I'm smiling now because I deserve to. Not because of…this has nothing to do with…I'm fine without you. Even though I still love you I can forget now. I can move on. Just don't do this to me."_

"_Goodbye Leah."_

"_Just tell Jake I said hi, and I hope he's alright. I'm fine, thanks for asking."_

"_There she goes."_

Despite the longing I felt inside every part of me I ignored the pleading voice in my head. Once again I slowed and let go of my thoughts. I allowed myself to phase back.

Ten minutes later I was back at school. I had already missed most of lunch and if I didn't hurry up I would be late for class too. I had PE, with Mike. I could not be late.

As I ran inside through the doors I couldn't help but think of Sam.

"_There will never come a day where I shall stop loving you."_

Leah, cut it out. You have got to get over Sam Uley.


	10. 9: Eyes On Fire

I changed into my new kit quickly, not wanting to draw attention to my hideous form. I was still the topic of most discussions; I was far taller then any of the girls, even many boys. I was still the new student and I was close to the Cullens after just two days here. I also featured in many of Jessica Stanley's conversations, as she had noticed that I had very recently become acquainted with Mike Newton, much to her annoyance. If only she knew I could hear every word. Edward refused to let me hear her thoughts though.

When I entered the gym Alice and Edward were already waiting for the lesson to begin. Alice bombarded me with questions about my mysterious disappearance at lunch. She had a vision of me, but as I stared to cry it stopped. I had vanished from her sight. Edward replayed it for my benefit. As soon as tears filled my eyes and streamed from my face I was gone. Total blackness.

"I phased. I'm fine, Alice, but I appreciate your concern."

"But what happened?"

"_She wants to know what upset you and if there is anything she can do to help you, she was worried about you Leah."_

I simply said, "Sam." Alice asked no more questions and Edward remained from my thoughts. The rest of the class soon followed into the gym, filling the silence. We soon learned that we would be playing volleyball, in pairs.

Our teacher stood in front of the crowd and announced the pairings.

"Newton, you will be paired with…" Clearwater! Clearwater! "Swan." My eyes burned with fury as Bella walked over towards Mike. A few minutes later the only two left were Edward and I. Still fuming I sulked over towards Edward.

"So that just leaves Cullen and Clearwater. Leah, isn't it?" I nodded, but she had already turned and walked away, over to another pair who were arguing.

"_Don't worry, Leah. I'm not that bad. I won't bite." _

Despite his perfect smile Edward couldn't fool me; his golden irises were lying. He was just as jealous as I was. To make matters worse the teacher walked back towards us.

"Right, now then. Edward, Leah, you will be playing against Mike and Bella. Is that alright?" Once again I simply nodded. Edward was frowning. When a crease appeared on his forehead it interrupted his beautiful features. He really was phenomenal.

Crap.

"_You heard that, didn't you?"_ I felt the blood boil in my cheeks.

"_Don't worry," _he thought to me chuckling, _"I've heard worse."_

"_Like fantasies? Like the ones about Jasper this morning?"_

"_Like I said, _much _worse." _This time his response was followed by no laughter.

Poor Edward, at least when I heard other people's thoughts they were _never _about myself.

"_Yeah, lucky you." _

We both made our way over to the happy couple and began the game. I knew that Bella was clumsy, but goodness gracious. I had never expected that to happen; within thirty seconds of the game she had managed to throw the ball in my direction, missing me by a fraction of a second, whilst tripping over her own shoe laces. As a result seconds later she was sprawled on the floor in a mangled heap.

Edward had been itching to catch her as he had seen Alice's vision, however, there were too many witness. If he had run to her side and caught her his entire family would have been exposed; and we all know the consequence of that. Instead he remained on the spot until she had fallen.

Before I could blink he was by her side. Mike was cradling her. Once again, fuelled by jealousy my eyes burned. The fire within my heart raged and the flames roared. A low growl escaped my chest, crushing my lips. My whole body was alight and violently shaking.

Suddenly the fire within began to die down as my body soothed. I felt cool hands around me, holding me back. With all my force I pushed myself forwards. Edward's grasp was far stronger and firmer than mine, and as a result I remained where I was standing. The flames flickered as once again I used all of my strength to break free however the cold hands kept their hold around me. Concentration was etched into his forehead as he fought to hold me back.

The pain in my heart was soothed but my arms were sore. I looked down at them, still trapped in Edward's hands. He let go, leaving dark purple bruises behind.

"_I am so sorry."_

"_Thank you Edward. Now go and save the damsel in distress."_ Before I get to her first.

Suddenly I felt the guilt twinge in my stomach; it wasn't Bella's fault. How could I have thought that? I would really have to learn how to control my temper…my thoughts were cut of by a loud scream.

It was Bella. She gasped and placed her hand over her nose, Edward mirrored her actions. He took a step back, once again his forehead creased. I found myself wishing that I could remove it as it interrupted his beautiful face. I wanted to remove the cause for it. I looked back down at my arms, for the pain had gone, as the purple.

I turned my attention back to her, her face. She was bleeding. Her nose and lips were drenched in a red liquid, trickling down her pained face. As much as I respected Edward and appreciated his restraint, the temptation was too great. To him, Bella was the sweetest taste of sin. I couldn't let anything happen.

Within a second I was by her, pushing Mike aside. One hand over her nose, the other clasped around her leg, she was in pain. Her eyes were tightly closed.

"I'll take her to the nurse." With that I picked her up gently. In my arms Bella felt so fragile. As I left the gym, leaving the crowded spectators behind. I heard a faint,

"_Get her cleaned up, and quickly. She hates blood." _Pretty ironic seeing as she's dating a vampire.

"_Thank you Leah"_ Within minutes I was outside the nurse's office. By now Bella was crying, tears streaming down her face. I knocked loudly, followed by a friendly, "Come in."

Opening the door with my foot I whispered into her ear,

"Bella, it will be ok. I've got you now and the nurse will look after you. Please stop crying." She opened her eyes and leaned

"Leah, thank you so much." Letting out a sigh I entered the room. I lay Bella on the bed, still crying. I sat down also and placed my arm around her, giving her comfort.


	11. 10: The Moment I Saw Your Face

_Sorry for the delay everyone. Blank page syndrome. Then I decided to give up fanfiction once and for all. But I decided that as Leah featured so little in the books and she was never given much justice that she deserved her moment. Hope you enjoy, this chapter is entitled **The First Time I Saw Your Face**._

_**.Eleanor. x**_

* * *

Sitting beside her in the nurses' office I felt helpless. Useless. Guilty. Yes, the guilt swallowed my insides. Whilst I stood fuming with jealousy she had lain broken on the gym floor. Edward had wanted me to look after her, as she was so helpless most of the time. I couldn't have prevented her from falling flat on her face onto the gym floor but I could have seen to her straight away. Mike didn't rush to her side out of affection or love, Bella was his friend. That was all. And I had been a lousy one, to Edward as well.

"Now Bella, you have managed to sprain your arm and fracture the tendon. It will take a few weeks for that to heal. And you also have a mild sprain on your wrist and ankle, which will also take up to two-three weeks to mend. You will also need to use crutches for a while, as you can't apply any pressure onto your leg. And I will also put you in a sling. Deary me Bella, what are we going to do with you?"

"Sorry, I tried really hard today. I only tripped over twice."

"Well, just be careful. Miss Clearwater, I'm sure you are capable of taking care of Bella here aren't you?"

Yes, actually we're going out tonight with some friends. Cullen and Mike Newton."

"Edward Cullen," Bella said.

"_Ooh, that Edward Cullen. He's a dashing young fellow isn't he?"_

"_EDWARD! STOP THAT!"_ Of course, Edward was on the other side of the door, listening to every word.

"_She's fine, go away."_

"Speaking of which, I think he's outside, he wants to escort Bella home. I think she's still in a bit of shock."

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate. Bella needs to rest."

Luckily Edward stopped allowing her thoughts to enter my mind, as she began to blush. I helped Bella up by allowing her to lean into my side, taking most of her weight. She really was small in my arms. Edward was waiting outside to take her from me, and so I was left with her crutches.

Once we in the corridor he picked her up and carried her to the car park. Obviously Bella moaned because she hated it when she was being taken care of or if a fuss was being made over her. Eventually she stopped wriggling and held herself tighter around his chest. I wouldn't argue!

Oops.

Why was I thinking these things today? What was wrong with me? He's a vampire. An incredible fi..no. He's attractive, yes, very _very_ attractive. But a vampire none the less.

"_Sorry Edward, again."_

"_No worries. "_ He paused his thoughts. _"Leah?"_

"_Yes Edward?" _

"_Thank you, for what you did earlier. You don't know how difficult it was to restrain myself in the gym. To me she really is the sweetest taste of sin. I don't know what was more painful, the lust I felt towards her or the fact that a part of me felt the desire to kill her."_ He shuddered.

"_It's ok, look. Look where you are now. You didn't do anything though, you doubt your strength Edward. I admire you for that."_

He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile once more. He really had to stop doing that, taking the breath from me. It wasn't fair; yes I felt that he was attractive but I felt no desire towards him. Just friendly affection, but he really was, dazzling. I found myself in awe of him when he once again smiled crookedly.

"_Ok, ok. You've had your fun. You can stop now."_ This time he chuckled.

"_Fine then, I'll just call you Eddie._" His upper lip curved into a snarl and he let out a soft growl.

"_Don't ever, call me Eddie."_ He was hilarious. I couldn't help but giggle childishly at his response.

"Erm Leah, Edward, what are you doing? You have been doing this all day, like you are talking to each other silently. As if…wait, can you read minds too?" Goodness, she was fast and very aware. Edward nodded, answering my question.

"Wait, is that a yes for me or to whatever Leah just asked?"

"Both; yes, she can read minds but selectively. You are aware of her mind reading abilities when she is in her wolf form. However, combined with my ability and hers we have a telepathic connection. If I think directly at her then Leah can hear it. Also, I can replay other's thoughts to her also, but this is optional."

"And usually to his amusement."

"But you still can't read my mind then?"

"Well no. I can only replay thoughts to Leah if I have heard them first."

"Phew!" As soon as the word escaped her lips she turned white, all colour drained from her face.

"Why? What were you thinking Bella?"

"Well, erm. I was, well. Earlier I may have been slightly jealous of how we were paired in PE."

That was interesting, Bella was jealous?

"It doesn't matter, let's just get you home. Bella you need some rest so you are well enough for this evening." Once again he began chuckling. He was hiding something from us.

"_Indeed I am."_

*

The phone began to ring downstairs, much to my surprise. No one had my number apart from the Cullens. I answered on the third tone.

"Hello?" A soft voice greeted me kindly.

"Hey Leah, it's Mike." MIKE! Eeeep! I screamed inside and my heart accelerated.

"How did you get my number?"

"Cullen," he replied.

"_Edward! If you can hear me right now I LOVE you!"_

"Oh right. It's fine, I don't mind." I bit my lip in an attempt to restrain my excitement.

"So anyway, the movie starts at six so I was wondering if I could pick you up at around half five?" My heart saddened.

"I'm sorry, but Edward offered me a lift earlier. When we took Bella to his car. I could phone him if you like," he grunted. Was he jealous? "He did mention giving you a lift too." I waited for a few moments before he responded.

"Fine. Yeah sure, that would be great. I'll speak to him, it's fine. Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Wait, Mike, thank you for inviting me. And being so kind to me, I haven't received the most inviting welcome since I started here."

"It's nothing. If there's anything I can do for you, you know who to ring." Actually…

"Mike. There is something you can do actually, if you can. You see, to move down here I had to quit my job and well, I'm now jobless. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Sure thing. My folks own a small shop, and besides, Bella will be on sick leave for a month or so, you can fill in until you find work elsewhere. How does that sound, do you think you can put up with me?" I felt his warm smile through the phone.

"I think I can manage." Once again I felt myself giggling childishly and the blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Great. I'll see you later then, bye Leah."

"Bye Mike!" I love you, I sighed. In due time, I thought to myself. For the rest of the afternoon I tidied my small house and prepared my meal. I couldn't hope for anything of course, but I still couldn't resist wishing that I would be accompanied home later on this evening…

A knock at the door threw me back to realisation. I hadn't realised that I had been daydreaming, lost in my fantasies.

"Coming!" I ran using my ability to travel at an inhuman pace and was at the door within a second. Opening it carefully I found myself in front of a familiar face.

"Hey Leah. Erm, I was wondering if I could wait here until Cullen comes to pick us up, and if I could leave my car here too."

"Course, you're always welcome here." Once again fantasises began swimming in my mind, now a possibility as he would _have _to return later. I starred into his beautiful eyes and smiled, as I invited him inside.

"It's not much really, but it's home."

"Wow, you have your own place?"

"That's right, just_ me_." He raised his eyebrows as I emphasised 'just _me'. _Was he thinking the same way? Was he sharing my feelings? Once again I found myself wishing that I could read his mind. If only I could hear his thoughts, to put me from my misery of not knowing. But what if…what if he didn't share my feelings? At least if I never knew I could go on pretending. Pretending that there was a chance…

He took a step forward and found himself inches from my face. He placed his hand on mine, his soft touch soothing me. I heard his heart accelerating, it's every beat matching my own.

"Leah, there is something I need to tell you." His cheeks lifted and his lips curved into a beautiful smile.

"Even though I have known you for a short space of time, I cannot deny this. I cannot deny this, this feeling. This power you have over me. From the moment I saw you something happened inside of me. It's a feeling I cannot describe but somehow I knew that we belonged together."

My heart was now racing so hard it felt like it had stopped. I no longer felt it beating as my whole body slowed to a halt.

"Leah I like you." I took a step closer towards him and bit my lower lip. Suddenly I had become immensely nervous, I had never felt this way before, about anyone.

"I like you too Mike. A lot." Failing to hide my blush my cheeks burned scarlet. A soft laugh escaped my lips as he placed his cheek on mine.

My face burned with excitement as his lips crushed against mine. His soothing touch caressed my mouth, his taste sweet and passionate. This kiss was something extraordinary like never before. Of course I had enjoyed my intimate moments with Sam, but this. This was something else. He placed his hand on my cheek and continued to kiss me.

Our breathing quickened as our lips moved in synchronisation. The day that Sam left me I felt as if a part of me died and nothing would ever replace the hole within me. But how wrong I had been all those months ago. I never could have expected to feel like this. This feeling sparked my soul and ignited my very bones. In this moment I felt complete, whole. I actually felt like a real person again, and I was not ashamed of who I really was.


End file.
